A Witch's Tale
by i-summon-my-army-of-muffins
Summary: Anna lives in a village surrounded by gates, she's never left the sanctuary she calls home. She's always been accused of being a witch but now when an actual 'witch' gets caught lingering outside the gate will her problems be solved or will they get worse
1. A Real Witch

First chapter of this new series. Sorry I really suck at summaries. Well I hope you like it~! Review please.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

My mother used to whisper calming words of far away lands where fairy tales and freedom away from in closed gates kept you in and Elders watched your every move, existed.  
>She used to sit at my bed stroking my hair until I fell asleep at night and whisper me tales and lullabies I used to believe were just made up stories.<br>The small town in which we came from believed her to fill false truths and looked down on her and her views.  
>They 'pitied' me, having to hear those stories over and giving me hope when they where no such thing.<br>We were a small town caged in by fence and mountain almost no one had ever ventured outside and if they did they never returned.  
>My mother was the only exception.<br>She left to search for her husband, my father, who had left to 'test the boundaries and prove everyone wrong' over two years ago.  
>When she returned, her hair was a mess, her clothes torn and her skin looked like it had been torn apart bit by bit.<br>The worst part was she wouldn't stop whispering about the 'outside,' the elders deemed her as senile and tried to take her away from me.  
>I was only five at the time but I knew what was happening. I had already lost my father and now they were trying to wretch my mother away.<br>I bit, kicked and screamed only stopping for my mother. Eventually they gave up on us deeming us as the 'unworthy.'  
>Other kids avoid me and taunted me for having a crazy mother. It hurt hearing them insult her as though her only daughter wasn't before them also feeling the sting of their words.<br>I kept my mouth shut knowing the consequences but it might have been the fact that their words somehow seemed to be the exact definition of who she was.  
>Crazy.<br>Old.  
>A witch.<br>I tried to ignore this feeling of treachery. I was betraying my own blood by believing what the others were saying, but how was I supposed to react.  
>It was always taught in school to respect the Elder's rules and never disobey them. No matter what the situation was you obeyed the rules even if you had to die for them.<br>Everyone knew the consequences if you disobeyed them.  
>Death.<br>It's been close to ten years since then. Things have changed, my mother passed away the day after I turned 11 leaving me to fend for myself.  
>It seemed that after she died everyone started to see me differently. Not as the witches child but as a young girl whose childhood had been twisted and turned in the sand of time.<br>The other kids would talk to me because they wanted to get to know me and not because they wanted to taunt me because of my mother.  
>For the first time I could remember in years I felt happy no longer alone, I had friends but I still felt a void where my mother should be.<br>"ANNABELLE" someone screamed from the bottom of the hill I was seated at. The grass sways into me tickling me as I rested on the small hill and my hazy green eyes opened barely a small smile creeping up my lips.  
>I looked down to see another girl my age, blonde hair tied in a French braid down her back with her baby blue eyes gave me an annoyed scowl. "Yes Lucy?" I called down to her.<br>She put both of her hands on her hips, her lips formed in a tight line. The hill seemed to have a calming aura as I noticed her shoulders began to sag and her hands drifted down to play with the edge of her faded yellow dress.  
>"Shouldn't you be doing your duties" she called back up to me a sly grin finding its way to her 'innocent' face. I gave her a small smile and she began to work her way up the hill.<br>She got up and planted herself in the long grass beside me pulling a strand from the ground to pull and tug at with her hands.  
>"I don't have duties today, you know that" I said letting my eyes glaze over the field before us. My duties were to tend to the sick and wash clothes in the church where the ill were held. In exchange for those services I got to sleep in my old house and go to school for free.<br>She let out a small giggle, "I know but I missed you" I open my mouth to scold blonde trouble maker but she engulfs me in a hug. I sigh knowing that there's no point in trying to get her to listen or follow the rules. I had tried before but she just had a spark of mischievous that no one seemed to be able to control.  
>"So" she threw me a quick side glance, "I heard that Vincent asked you out." I rolled my eyes, this was just like her. She was the need to know type of girl, the kind that you couldn't go five minutes without hearing the latest gossip.<br>I, was the exact opposite, after hearing the slander directed towards my mother I had no need to hear what was or wasn't true. If it was important enough Lucy would tell me.  
>"Yeah but I turned him down," I replied picking up a small flower and admiring its beauty, cut off from the rest of the village and all of the fences that surrounded us and kept us from venturing forward. They told us it was to keep us safe from what was out there but I had my doubts.<br>For instance how did the elders have such fruits that could never grow in our environment or the jewels they adorned, that were foreign to our lands?  
>I hadn't realized that Lucy had started talking until she landed a punch on my bare shoulder. I let out a grunt of protest as I fell backwards onto my back.<br>"Are you listening to me?" she asked but didn't wait for my answer before continuing, "Vincent is a great person and you know almost everyone else has been asked out. You don't want to be alone while everyone else is out and happy"  
>"Lucy I really don't care about being alone. I'm happy now and I'm sure I'll be happy after. He's just a guy we don't marry until 17. I do have two more years" I said sighing and letting the small flower fall from my hand. I resisted the urge to point out that she was also single and constantly being asked out.<p>

It was a Tulip, my mother used to braid them into my long hair but after she died I felt it only as extra weight on my head. It didn't make me prettier nor any more special than the other girls.

I had it cut several days after she was laid to rest and even though many disagreed with her ways and taunted with her, they were all there to see her off to the heavens where she would eternally rest.

"Oh Anna your hopeless" she mumbled using my nickname while falling over backwards dramatically. I let out a small chuckle and shook my head at her actions. Even though she was younger than me she seemed to find a way to attract all the boys just with a flip or her hair and a bat or her eyelash. Sometimes I would envy her, everyone liked her, she had a nice family and didn't have to work for her life, but then I realize how stupid an action that is seeing as she doesn't flaunt what she owns, she holds her head tall and does her duty. She has pride something we both seem to have to much of.

"Why do you want me to find a man so badly" I asked taking a place on my stomach propping my head up with the palm of my hands. She mimicked me position raising her eyebrow while a smirk tugged at the corners of her lip.

"Duh, I thought it was obvious I want you to be able to stop working for a living. Do you know how hard it is to come home after school and see all the other girls rush to go make plans while you brush it off and walk to the church to fulfill 'your duty.'" She said biting her lip. I opened my mouth and closed it unsure of what to say. I never knew she felt this way I always thought her mind was filled with boys and fantasies that would never truly be within her reach.

As if reading my mind she answered my unasked question, "Some people are deeper than they seem, you just need to take the chance and ask instead of assuming." With that she got up and brushed the grass of her skirt holding a hand out for me.

I eyed it before grabbing it and pulling myself up. We walked down the hill in silence, it was neither uncomfortable nor awkward, it was relaxing.

As we made our way through the dainty town my eyes scouted out the smalls house that lined the streets. Instead of the usual sight of windows open and the sounds of bits and pieces of conversations wafting through the window, we were greeted with silence. Not a single child was out playing it was as if it was a ghost town.

I looked over at Lucy and her expression the same as mine, fear. The only time it was like this was when there was a disappearance. The fear of losing some one close to you just disappear without a trace, almost like they just got up and left without a word.

No one sees them leave or hears a struggle, they bodies are also never found. They might as well have just got up and climbed our boundaries and left, but all of the people so far haven't even come off as the type of people to just get up and leave. They had jobs, families and they were just all around happy.

It used to only happen every couple years but in the past month three people have gone missing. We only have a few hundred in our town and everyone knows everyone. There are no secrets and so they do the only logical thing in their mind, place the blame on someone else, and who better than the 'witches' daughter. Of course the sane people talk them out of it saying there's no such thing but it does weigh heavy whenever the finger gets pointed towards me. I feel hated again its makes me wished I was shunned again left by myself, even avoided, everything but hated.

We make our way to the center of the town weaving in and out of groups of people talking amongst themselves worried, Lucy spots her family and rushes over to them quickly, making sure everyone is there.

Its times like this were I feel alone and unloved. I have no group I belong to, no family to worry about, sure there's my friends and neighbors but who knows if they hate me too. Everyone in this town is surprising well at keeping there lips sealed and putting up fronts to keep outsiders out, or me in this case.

Lucy looks at me confusion etched into my face as she waves me over to her family. I try to shake my head no that I wouldn't want to impose but she doesn't understand and rushes over grabbing my hand and dragging me over.

I expect her family to scowl at me and yell at Lucy for bringing me over but like always her family welcomes me as a second child, as though they didn't shun me when my mother still watched over me.

"Oh Annabelle, you're okay right? Nothing wrong, no one missing?" she asks as though she my own mother though instead of Lucy's except her arm isn't around me its laced around Lucy, holding her close. I chew my lip thoughtfully pondering how to reply. I had seen almost all of my neighbors and their children today and I wasn't in any physical pain.

"No thank you for you concern" I whisper giving a small smile. She returns it though it doesn't meet her eyes; I'm used to this though. These faked feelings and the question which ultimately hold a secret meaning to them. Ever since people began to disappear I've been getting them more than a young girl would want.

She opens her mouth to say something when a loud voice breaks through the sky, turning heads and giving worried families hope; Elder James. He holds the power of our little town, the main elder and most highly respected. There a several Elders that usually take his place for these meetings but the fact he's standing before us and addressing us instead of another Elder either means something horribly wrong has occurred or something wonderful.

Everyone gasps at the sight of him wandering closer to the center where he stands on the stage the other Elders crowding behind him in a line. They seem to be keeping something behind them, maybe they have finally caught who has been behind these disappearances, maybe I can go back to talking to my neighbors and not worrying if they are telling their children to avoid me and never walk past alone, maybe I can stop wondering if the school is teaching the children to fear me. I feel hope swell up inside me as I look up with him with pride.

"We recently have been experiencing a troubling predicament involving disappearances of your neighbors, friends, and family," he paused, his eyes sweeping over the crowd staying on me longer than the others. Oh course he would blame me for this, everyone else is why wouldn't he join in with this notion too. I feel my shoulders sag in pain, not physical but mentally, the kind of pain that leaves no scars on the outside skin but slowly pulls you apart piece by piece.

"We know many of you are worried that another has gone missing and I apologize for freighting you," I heard many sighs from around me and some even cried in happiness, "but I thought it would be important to alert you that we may have found the culprit responsible for these actions" A couple cheers were heard from the men as they thrust their hands into the air in victory while mothers pulled their children close and eyed me as though he was going to call me out and I would go on a rampage and attack everyone.

"We found him lurking near the fence line with another man who when we ambushed managed to escape. He seemed to be of witch descent using some sort of power when we captured them but we found no wand and they seemed to speak another language" A couple gasps were heard and I felt even more eyes upon me. I bit my lip a tear sliding down my cheek, they assumed I was in league with him but no surprise there; I'm a monster, no?

"Let us see the beast" a man called out and couple of other men grunting along with him. I couldn't hide my curiosity either, would he look like me or would he be like how my mother described them with warts and pointy hats, with capes. If he looked differently, weirder maybe they would finally leave me alone, accept that I was a normal girl that just had a difficult life.

The Elders turned to each and began to whisper. Some nodded at points and looked back over their shoulders at the crowd, particularly at me. I looked over at Lucy with a pained expression hoping I wasn't the only one noticing their glances but she only looked at the group excited, swaying from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of the sorcerer.

The Elder's finally turned, Elder James walking forward to address the public, most mothers clutched at their children scared, their eyes burning with anxiety. I wonder if I'll ever be a mother, if I'll ever hold a child close to me worrying about their safety and watch them grow up only to deal with the heartache of having them leave me or in my mother's case having her leave me.

"We have decided that if you can control yourself and promise not to injure him as we have yet to extract his companion's where-abouts and don't want to startle him, we shall bring him out" Elder James said to the crowd eying the rowdy group of men in the corner looking towards the area where he was confined, jaws tight against their face, their teeth grinding together while their eyes were narrowed. I remembered them being the group of me that worked in the field. Their fellow companion, Andy, had recently gone missing causing their family much grief and the other workers to become agitated easier and more protective over their family. No one thinks much of it until someone close to you is taken.

Elder James motioned for the Elders to bring him forward and the crowd sucked in a large breath holding it in, in anticipation, but what they brought forth wasn't a hideous monster or a warlock with warts and a pointy hat, instead a boy with long blonde hair that curled around his ears was brought forward.

He didn't dress like a warlock should wearing instead of a cape and a black jumpsuit but a cream, green, and a dull blue, checked sweater vest over a white button down. He wore tan slacks with shiny black shoes which I couldn't name. He dressed like a rich man and held his head up as they brought him forward, proud of himself.

He opened his eyes looking out upon the small crowd, his forest green eyes studying us but instead of a look of anger, pain, or even regret he seemed to pity us. What for though? Had we done something wrong?

Another question sparked in the back of my head, where did he come from? If we were the only people in the area how could he just walk causally over here dressed like that without a single speck of mud or dirt on himself? What if he was a warlock? I felt my knees buckle the question ringing through my brain and then his eyes landed on me, they almost seemed to widen in shock but he quickly masked it, if it wasn't an illusion to begin with.

The men from the field look at him a scream out rude remarks toward him but he seems oblivious to it all even letting out a small smile. This only fuels their anger towards him as though he's taunting them but it doesn't seem like his trying to egg them on he seems like he's trying to make peace.

The men scream out things like, pansy and girly man, seeming to be drunk and not able to come up with actual insults. I look around and see mothers with fear in their eyes while boys try to join in with their dads and yell insults toward them. The young girls instead of fearing or hating him look at him with sly grins whispering to each other and blush as they whisper back. They don't seem to realize the danger they're in.

I bite my lip and turn away unable to watch this anymore I feel like I'm in a zoo and instead of animals its people on display. I begin to walk not bothering to listen to what they call out and the witch taunts they call out, it almost feels like they're being directed at me all over again, but they aren't and I feel terrible for feeling so relieved.

I make my way back home their calls and wide laugh dying away as night sweeps in and the cool air settles over our small town.


	2. Scared and Confused

I finally update :D To be completely honest this is the only story that I still really like. Don't get me wrong I like my other stories it just feels like a chore to write them. With this, I don't know. It just feels nice...

Anyways it always amazes me how my crappier work gets more views than my work that in my opinion is written better and has a better plot line.

The world's full of mysteries I suppose.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

My hands clutch at the church door and I struggle to push open the heavy metal doors, throwing all my energy into my arms as I push it once more, and the door swings open and I fall flat on my face.

I groan into the concrete flipping over onto my back to see who opened the door and am greeted with a stern scowl. It belongs to Edna, one of the caretakers, a mother of three and a wife of a lumber jack. She takes her job seriously and doesn't care for slackers or trouble makers. I am neither but she will never believe that and only sees me as a pest in the way.

"Don't just lay there get up you're blocking the entrance" She quips angrily, grabbing my arm and yanking me up. I wince at the jerk and pain I feel in my arm but say nothing. She shoves a basket with a list inside into my hands and pushes me out the door muttering, "Don't come back until you have all of these herbs," of course that's the nicer way of putting her words.

I sigh and make my way towards the field where the herbs are grown kicking at the dirt as I go. I don't expect company but a couple of youngsters skip behind me chanting witch directed rhymes at me. Though they aren't elaborate and tend to lack a real meaning, it still hurts hearing even the little kids refer to me as that.

"Witch, witch, you're a witch,

Milking cows going to burn that witch

Ashes, ashes throw her in a ditch" they chant.

I feel my shoulders sag with each word as my feet seem to lose their purpose and take smaller steps. A mother rushes out to grab her children, fear written all over her face. "I'm sorry Annabelle, they're just kids, forgive them?" she pleads as though she really believes that I'm a witch. She probably thinks that I'll make them disappear too. I don't know what to say so I throw her back a small smile but it comes out as more of a grimace and the children squeal in terror rushing into their mother's arms.

The mother gasps gathering them up in her arms and running into her house, her blouse swaying in the wind.

I clutch the basket closer to my body as I walk hoping that I'll be left alone and everyone will just forget my presence but my small hope is dashed away after I near the fields.

The men elbow each other and smirk at me. I feel embarrassed and like I've done something wrong. I blush and look down knowing they aren't staring at me because I've perked their interest but because of something that happened or some crude joke they've recently made up.

"Hey Annabelle," they call my name using a flowing tone like they would if I was their wife; I bite my lip trying not to give in a look at them only encouraging them.

"Look at us when we talk to you don't you know any respect" one of the men call angrily and I know that if I don't obey they'll come over and make me. I slowly lift my head to them and they smile cruelly at me. "You finally have someone in this town to relate to maybe you should go to him and make love" a taller man calls while the others slap him on the back and others make kissing noises. I shouldn't care but I do, it hurts and no one will ever the feel the pain, they act as though I have no feelings but I do.

I open my mouth to say something but someone beats me to it, "Shut up you mindless, wastes of space, why don't you go do your job instead of slacking off" a familiar voice calls from behind me and I turn back a worried smile on my face. Lucy stands there in all her glory, her hair blowing in the wind and her sun dress and hat. I realize how bland I feel standing beside her in my pants, my father's white blouse with its sleeves rolled up to my elbows and my hair pulled up into a bun with a white bandana wrapped around the top of it.

"Why don't you mind your own business little girly this doesn't concern you" another man calls being as polite as he can without snapping at her remark. Her left eyebrow quirks up a challenging smile playing at her lips.

"I think it does concern me seeing as you hassling my best friend and I don't that too kindly to that" she called back not even trying to hide the edge to her voice. Worrying began to set in, what was she doing? Was she trying to get us beaten? Everyone knows you don't talk back to the men of the village unless you have a death wish.

"Please excuse her we'll be going now" I say to them before they call reply, my face burning with shame. I grab her wrist and literally drag her away before she starts a scene, waiting until we get far enough away before speaking again.

"Are you crazy Lucy? You're going to get us killed" I say looking over her shoulder making sure they weren't following us just in case. She raises her eyebrows definitely and puts her hands on her hips.

"You can't let them push you around Anna or else they won't ever stop. You know you aren't a witch and I know that but unless you stand up for yourself and prove them wrong you won't ever find peace" She said rubbing her temples as walking in front of me towards the herb patch already knowing my duty I perform every Sunday.

"You want me to get burned at the stake" I yelped, eyes wide at her figure. She lets out a loud laugh and waves her hand back dismissing the idea. I rush after her not wanting to be let alone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I found the herbs quickly while Lucy watched me from the side rest under a tree calling them out one after another as I found them.

The basket seemed to weigh a ton as I carried it back to the church Lucy on my heels chatting about everything and anything. She never seemed to notice that my mind was elsewhere but soon started a topic I myself was curious about.

"So apparently that hot warlock is being keep in the church basement in a cell, weird that a church would have cells though" She said as she braided her hair over her shoulder. I raised my eyebrow; he's being kept in the church. How is that safe? The ill are kept here what if he carries outside diseases that make them even sicker?

"Wait did you just call him hot" I asked pulled from my thoughts as she blushed and twirled a piece of her hair grinning ear to ear.

"Oh your right shame on me, he's sexy" she purred laughing as my eyes widened. He was dangerous, how could she like such a man? He could've been responsible for these disappearances but then again she always had a flare of danger in here.

"Lucy, you know what he is" I whispered quietly looking at her worriedly. Usually when she got something stuck in her head nothing could get it out.

"Well the Elders could be wrong, I mean they were wrong about you weren't they" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean the Elders were wrong about me?" I asked. I had never known they discussed me or taught the kids about me, how else would Lucy know what they thought of me.

"Oh right you didn't go to school then, well originally the Elder's believed you and your mother to be witches because no one else had ever left the village and survived to come back. She began to talk of stories about faraway lands with mystical creatures and fill your mind with lies. She knew of things we didn't and tried to convince of us an outside land but the Elder's just said she was a witch and was trying to taint our minds. They gave the teachers material to teach about witches and that's why everyone began to fear you" she said drawing in a breath. I felt like my word had been shattered, that everything I ever learned was wrong. The Elders started the rumor? They were the reason I couldn't walk through the town without getting scared glances or taunted? It was their fault; I was living with insults and the fear of being hated each day because of their mistake?

"I have to go" I muttered needing to mull over my thoughts alone and rushed to the church ignoring her calls. I flung the door open not even realizing how easy it was compared to this morning and darted in.

I walked to the infirmary to get the rest of my orders for Edna and drop off the herbs. The whole way I was in a daze leaving it to my feet to direct me where to go and trusting they would lead me there.

When I arrived a couple girls were swarming around Edna and she looked thoroughly aggravated. I walked over setting the herbs over on the table and contemplated just leaving without talking to her but she noticed my presence before I could make my decision.

"Annabelle get over here" she called harshly and the other young nurses seemed to glare at me as I slowly walked over. I didn't do anything wrong did I? No. All my duties were done correct. Maybe I took too long getting the herbs for someone. I hope not.

"You are to take the witch his food downstairs and make sure he's comfortable Elder's orders" she said and I narrowed my eyes when she said Elder.

"I don't see how he could be comfortable in cell" I muttered under my breath. I felt my ears go red as I realized I just talked back to someone superior to me, I've never done that before. I didn't like the feeling, I felt bad and ashamed. I waited for her to call me out or tell me to repeat myself but it never happened.

"The foods in the kitchen; bring him whatever makes him comfortable as long as it's within his boundaries" she said moving away and snatching the herbs from the table to go tend to another sick patient. I felt my heart stop beating; I had to bring him food. What if he attacked me because he thought I was trying to call myself a witch when it wasn't even me? What if he attacked me?

I found it hard to walk the steps to the kitchen. The cooks gave me apologetic glances though not voicing their opinions and set the tray in front of me. I inspected it telling myself I was only making sure it was in his boundaries when in reality I was just making an excuse of why I didn't have to go down and face him.

The tray only had an apple, a small ham sandwich and a glass of water. It wasn't a lot at all especially for a man, but I said nothing. I grabbed the tray with shaking hands and proceed to his cell in the basement.

I could feel my legs starting to buckle under the pressure; the only thing keeping me up was the small fact that if I didn't a man who could be innocent would go hungry.

I made it too his wooden cell and looked at the guard who briefly nodded at me before going up. I wanted to call him back, tell him to stop but I couldn't find my voice in time. He was gone up the steps and I was left alone with whoever this man was. I took a step forward looking at the large wooden door letting my fingers trace over the intricate metal locks.

The seemed so cold and foreign to the warm wood it lay upon. I gently touch the first of many locks, moving the metal bar off of the door. It's heavier than it seems and I drop it on the ground. I cringe as it makes a loud noise and look up the stairs waiting for the guard to come running down the stairs to see what happened but he never comes.

He's probably flirting with the young nurses' upstairs, which means if he can't hear that how will he hear my screams if something goes wrong. Fear begins to gnaw at my insides.

I pull off the last lock off and suck in a large gust of air before pushing the door into the cell open and carrying the tray in. I don't know what to expect when I come in but what I'm greeted by is darkness.

I'm tempted to leave the door open so I can have some light but by doing that it gives him the chance of escaping and then not only would I be considered a witch, everyone would think I helped him escape.

I shut the door behind me, the darkness swallowing me whole. I let my eyes slowly adjust to the dark around me and I noticed a bed against the far wall with someone chain to it. A table was next to it and a lamp on top of it.

I quickly and almost silently move towards it, fumbling around for the switch. I found it and gave a glance at the supposed sleeping man before pulling it down and watching the room flood with light.

I could finally get a good look at the room he was staying in. It was cement though the outsides were wooden. The windows were covered with little bars like in jail cells by the window giving him air without giving him light.

I turned my head and looked to the right to see a small door that went unnoticed before. I chewed on my lip my curiosity getting the best of me as I moved towards the door. I slowly pulled it open, standing to the side waiting for an animal or something to jump out but it never came.

I put my head over the side of the door peaking inside to see a normal bathroom minus the shower. The sink looked cracked and broken while the wall was crumbling itself. I wonder if I was ever convicted of being a witch would I be stuck with the same fate, same cell. Would I get the same jeers or would mothers clutch at their children as though this would be their last day to see their beloved child?

There was a small chain dangling in front of my face, I looked up to see a dirty bulb swaying from side to side.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I let out a loud squeal jumping back and hitting the cold stone bathroom wall. My attacker was cloaked in the darkness that seemed to engulf the whole room except the dim light that swung above my head sending light in various directions except where I needed it most.

I heard a small pad of a foot hitting the floor as they seemed to take a step forward.

I stood there petrified my arms clutching my sides as I stared wide eyed into the darkness waiting for them to reveal themselves.

They took one more step forward the light flooding over them. A small gasp escaped my lips at the sight.


	3. Comfort

A/N: The only fanfic I've written that I still love and don't think is horribly written but yet I still can't find the passion to update :x What is wrong with me? Hopefully more people will read this fanfic hah. It's the only one I'm really proud of... Anyways thank you for reading and please review if you have the time!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

There stood the prisoner who I assumed would be chained to the wall and watching my every move like all the criminals seemed to do with the sly little grin that occupied all of their faces. Instead a small grin that seemed harmless and almost kind, but I knew better. Looks can be deceiving.

It wasn't his grin that shocked me though it was the dried blood, cuts and bruises; that loitered his skin and yet he still managed a small smile and was able to walk.

His clothes were torn and barely maintaining their purpose of covering his body up. They were the same clothes he came in wearing except what was once a clean, white and fancy looking were now reduced to shreds and covered in red blotches which I could only assume was blood.

I wonder who did this to him. The Elders were too weak and the guards wouldn't be trusted to something such as this. Did they do this to him just because they were afraid? Would I turn out like this if they decided I was a witch and posed a threat?

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked gently laying a hand on my shoulder but I jerked back throwing my back into the edge of the sink. Pain over took my senses and I let out a small gasp grabbing my back instinctively. I could barely see him take a step forward and I threw my arms forward to stop him from coming and closer.

He seemed to understand taking a step backwards out of the bathroom. I watched him go making sure he wasn't planning on escaping but I don't think he realized I didn't lock the door for fear I wouldn't be able to get away quickly enough.

He stood at the wall directly across from the bathroom staring at me giving me the chance to run but for some odd reason I didn't take it. Maybe it was the pain getting to me or maybe I wanted to know where he came from.

We were always told there weren't any other people or villages outside of ours. That we were the last people alive but this surely proved the Elders wrong? This man in front of me came from another place and he no doubt was rich after seeing the clothes he wears. It isn't like our sewn clothes that would rip constantly and then sewn back together messily.

His clothes were clean and pristine like he was a doll made for showing off. His complexion was clear and his hair look like it took him hours to brush but even when he was standing in front of me after being beaten his hair still maintained it luxurious look.

I wonder where he came from. I wonder if they used oil lamps like use or if they were more advanced than us. If he was a witch it would explain his perfect hair but if he was wouldn't he have been able to escape a simple locked room? Was it fortified with a certain type of metal or was the wood blessed?

These questions stirred through my mind but the one that kept popping up in my mind. It wouldn't go away and it gave me a small wave of hope. If he was here maybe my father was out there still. He didn't have to be dead. Tears pricked at my eyes and I fought to blink them away trying to not show him that I was weak but it seemed to be a pointless effort.

"Are you crying? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He said bowing slightly and I shook my head a couple times even though I should've just ignored him. He was actually apologizing though he wasn't at fault. He was a gentleman but that didn't excuse his actions.

"I must be going" I said silently making my way towards the door. I crossed the threshold my head bowed low trying not to let this foreign man see me cry but when I grasped the metal he said something that startled me. Something that even he, a witch, shouldn't have known.

"You have your mother's eyes" I should've walked out I should've assumed that this was some prank or that he was trying to provoke me but I lost all sense of reality as my head whipped backwards cracking slightly.

I resisted the urge to cry out at the pain that seemed to flow over my neck and stared at him straight in the eyes, looking for some form of emotion if he had any. How could he have known my mother? Yes she left the village but she would've spoke of him if she had indeed met him. Even though she was delirious when she stumbled through our barricaded gates mumbling incoherent words and slurs. She would've remembered meeting a witch.

But what if he wasn't what if he was just a normal person that got caught up in our wild elder's witch fiasco.

"How is she by the way" He asked looking at me and tilting his head to the side like a confused school boy would do. I grimaced slightly unsure of how to tell someone she was dead. Of course no one ever asked about her and our village was small enough that I never had to utter those words. When she died I denied it and acted as though she just left the village again, but I had never dared utter those words knowing that once I did I would admit to being alone. Sure Lucy was close enough to be family, but she wasn't and she could never give me what a family could.

"She's dead" I managed to choke out trying to push down the burning sensation that seemed to engulf my throat. Tears began to fall from my eyes and I scolded myself for being so weak. I wanted to question him and make him tell me why or how he knew her but I knew it would have to wait by the way my tears were pouring out.

I turned my back and let down my guard something I never should've done with a prisoner in the vicinity but he acted so convincing. He acted so nice like he actually knew me. I knew I should've trusted my instincts.

I let out a small gasp as I felt something wrap around my small body and get pulled back. I struggled to break free of his grip twisting left and right frantically. He pulled me even closer resting his head on my shoulder and my mind instantly wandered to rape.

I began to try even harder scratching at his arms and shaking my head back and forth. I was too young I wanted my first time to be special but then he did something that stopped me in my tracks completely.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay" He whispered in my ear genuinely concerned as he pulled me even tighter to his chest as I stopped struggling. I opened my mouth and closed it many times losing track countless times unsure of how to respond.

I wanted to say lie and say yes. Lie about all the times I've felt alone and needed someone to talk to, someone other than Lucy to share my worries with, someone who knew my mother personally and could tell me what she was like when I wasn't with her. I wanted to lie and say I didn't need a hug to make me feel better and I didn't need people looking after me but I really did.

I was the problem child, the one who always wanted more and now someone is here asking me about it basically begging for me to pour my heart out and I can't bring myself to do it.

I know that even if I do I'll become attached with him and once he's gone and the Elder's through with him we'll be forbidden to speak of him and I'll be left alone.

"I'm fine" I say wiggling out of his grasp. He let go this time almost as though he understands I won't run I won't scream like he was stopping me because he didn't want me to run off and tattle tale but even I know that's not the reason.

"Are you sure" he asks and I briefly nod my head just wanting to leave their forgetting about all my questions I need to get out, I'm feeling light headed and I need time to think and I'm not going to get it standing here talking to him besides Edna is mostly likely wondering where I am.

You don't worry Edna, she's worse than a bull when she's mad.

"I'm fine worry about yourself" I mutter taking another glance at his cuts and bruises that may get infected if not treated soon. His once pale skin dotted with the evidence of abuse. I turn to leave muttering a small goodbye but his hand catches my shoulder and I'm hesitant to turn around. What more could he have to say?

"If it's not too much to ask do you think you can bring me some books next time you visit" He asks cheerfully tilting his head to the side once more. I chew my bottom lip in aggravation. Does he not get why he's here? Does he not understand that he's the prisoner and I could get in trouble for even looking in his direction? Maybe he believes that since he claimed to know my mother he'll get special treatment. Well unfortunately for him this town is worse than the jungle you fight to survive or you die off in the shadows.

I've been keeping myself up this long and I'm not going to throw it all away to let a man destined to die at the hands of our Elder's a few books.

"If there's a next time" I mutter slipping out of the door and up the stairs but not before locking it and taking one last look at the place that holds our town's one true downfall.


End file.
